


Hubris

by ktamatsukami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood Play, But actually from love to sex to love, Cock & Ball Torture, Degradation, Drool play, Foot Fetish, From Sex to Love, Gratuitous Smut, Hardcore, Hashirama realised how filthy he could be, Knife Play, M/M, Madara is a break-me bottom, Mokuton Sex, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Sharingan Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktamatsukami/pseuds/ktamatsukami
Summary: In which a savage Madara wants to be tamed by the God of Shinobi. And so he does.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Break me down  
> Replace this fear inside  
> Take this nothingness from me  
> I want to fight  
> I want to shine  
> I want to rise  
> Break me down"  
> — Red

Everything was quiet on that afternoon.  _ Too  _ quiet. Hashirama didn’t have a glimpse of Madara all day, and Tobirama was busy with his whatsoever science-y stuff. It wasn’t a work day, so most villagers stayed indoors. Even the weather was kind of blank. Not too sunny, not too windy. Mild temperature. 

It was boring. A perfect opportunity to sneak out for a while and make himself a little company. 

And so he went on. The woods seemed asleep for the only sounds were far bird chants and what was probably some kind of monkey quarrelling. 

He often worried about the village, even more so after other clans joined their settlement and diplomatic measures started being carried on. His idealistic dream of peace was definitely much more exhausting than he could ever think it would be. On the top of that cliff, back at his childhood days, he and his divine gift of a friend fantasized about a day when no more children had to suffer due to the elders’ mistakes. He really didn’t foresee all the nearly insufferable bickering and bureaucracy involved in that. Oh, if it wasn’t for Madara and Tobirama... 

Staring into space while leisurely rambling across the wide path amid the woods, his senses quickly got alarmed by a sudden change in the surrounding atmosphere. The smell of danger built up in the air, while the wind and the overall energy of the natural environment around him felt unmistakingly disturbed by a  _ very _ familiar chakra. 

Oh, so it would be one of  _ those _ days. 

The Senju barely had the time to think about a way out of that situation before having to dodge a sequence of hard hits made by the huge battle fan he was far from being friends with.  _ Madara... why the hell are you like this, _ he thought, while  avoiding the swift kicks and jumps that looked quite like a deadly dance. 

“Madara”, he began, his mind focused on nothing but to find a way out of his friend’s annoyingly eager craving for battle that happened to awake without any plausible reason at all, “It’s a nice sunday afternoon and we could just go back to the village and get something to drink. Now, if you only-”

“Shut up, pokey bowl-cut”, the Uchiha smirked when he finally managed to strike a kick right on his friend’s face, “Why are you always so boring? Come at me already, Hashirama!”

“But I don’t even have a bowl-cut anymore...”, he whined, vaulting over a series of fireballs, watching while they flew towards the forest, “Are you seriously going to put fire to everything again? Don’t you have any of those encrypted clan parchments to read or something?”

“Stop making up excuses to run away from battle”, the unique scarlet pattern on his eyes started spinning, movements becoming even nimbler and more aggressive.

“How am I the one that is looking for excuses?! Tell me  _ a single _ good reason for us to be fighting right now”, the Senju yelled, leaping over the enormous glowing blue arm made of nothing but pure, raging chakra, as it rammed powerful blows in his direction, “Cut it out already, Madara!”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do”, he vociferated, violently bashing everything around them with fiery strikes of his half-built susano’o, “You want me to stop? Then  _ make me _ .”

Ever since they were kids, Madara wouldn’t miss a chance to challenge Hashirama on whatever possible matters. When it came to field skills, however, his competitiveness came to a whole new level. He never actually managed to defeat the Senju  — which, for the latter’s further nuisance, only instigated his friend’s combat volition even more. 

Hashirama, on the other hand, had always tried to avoid conflicts as much as possible. He would certainly fight with all his might — which was ridiculously overwhelming, to put simply — whenever it was really necessary, of course. But, in the end of the day, all he thought of was coming home to the embrace of his most cherished people, sipping on his favourite warm sake and cheerfully playing some cards under the soothing moonlight of a pleasant summer night. 

Well, it seemed he would have to face that unexpected obstacle before he could even think of wagering some coins and quenching his thirst for good old cherry wine. 

“If that’s how you want it to be, Madara... Then I guess I’ll have to fight”. If Hashirama couldn’t avoid it, at least he would try to have some fun — after all, there wasn’t a single match in the world that could even slightly compare to that annoyingly quirky Uchiha. 

Powerful wooden branches quickly began to grow and multiply all over their surroundings as the Senju finally took his battle position. The nearly manic countenance on Madara’s face showed his blazing excitement by finally getting what he wanted. Hashirama felt he shouldn’t feed his friend’s destructive whims, but  _ damn _ , did he even have a choice? He kept telling himself that he definitely did not — to some extent, because he couldn’t really deny the whole action was somewhat thrilling. 

Their quarrellings were far from being discrete. Hashirama tried to attract Madara the farthest away from the village he could, for he knew everything around them would very soon be only a giant mass of pure havoc. He deeply hoped Tobirama was too busy with his own business by then — otherwise, it would only be another topic to add to the younger Senju’s  ridiculously long list on why Madara was a dangerous, unstable, unreliable sociopath and whatsofuckingever. 

“Hashirama, are you taking easy on me? Don’t hold yourself! I’m not a fragile little fucking flower”. Oh, man. The Uchiha really wasn’t planning on giving him a break so soon. The susano’o now had a full trunk, two of its four mighty arms holding giant chakra swords that quickly transformed part of the dense forest around them into nigh on a wasteland. Hashirama knew he had to stop him before he decided on building it to its ultimate, ‘perfect’ structure. If it came to that, God only knows how far all that ravage would come to. And it didn’t seem Madara was the least bit worried. 

“ _ Mokuton Hijutsu — Jukai Kōtan! _ ” Hashirama’s semblance became more serious and concentrated as a vast thicket of powerful branches came out of the ground and surrounded his opponent. The susano’o was able to chop the trunks of the first trees with its katanas, but the fast, continuous sprouting soon managed to immobilize the giant arms. Vainly trying to get free from the strong embrace of the wooden extensions of the Senju’s fighting will, Madara was forced to give up, the huge blue structure of chakra fading away. He landed on the floor, nimbly dodging the unrelenting tree trunks arising all around him. 

“Madara, neither of us is wearing any armour and you don’t even have your scythe. Can’t we stop by now and settle this another time?” Hashirama had barely finished his sentence when he had to set up a barrier to defend himself from a giant fireball. Before he could go on, the Uchiha emerged amid the smoke and pitilessly struck him with deft combinations of kicks and blows of his gunbai.  _ Beautiful _ , the Senju couldn’t avoid thinking, admiring the neat and supple taijutsu  movements even if their current intention was to beat the hell up of him. 

“ _Mokuton - Daijurin no Jutsu!_ ” Hashirama knew Madara’s chakra reserves were tremendous, probably just not as big as his own, and that he clearly didn’t know when to stop. Therefore, unless he managed to somehow forcefully make that wayward Uchiha calm down at once, long hours of pointless clashing could be expected. 

Hashirama’s opponent was blowing several melee attacks on him, which made it the perfect timing to use his arms, transformed in a cellular level into stiff wooden branches, almost as a living trap. Before Madara could properly react, his forearms and ankles got tightly gripped by the tree bough and twigs, extensions of the Senju’s own body. The Uchiha even tried to build the susano’o structure once more, but the mokuton was able to suppress any kind of his extravagant chakra manifestations. 

After all, it apparently was settled after no longer than two hours of quarrelling. A very short amount of time if compared to their usual two or three days of unrelenting and fiery clashing. It wasn’t like they were actually fighting to death, of course. It felt almost like some sort of game. 

“So”, Hashirama started, approaching a fierce Madara steadfastly stuck in his peculiar, yet very efficient jutsu, “I made you stop. Can we go home now? Please?”

“Aren’t you a little overconfident?”, Madara snarled, “What makes you think this is over? You really should watch your back, Hashirama.”

“First of all, I don’t have that stupid paranoia of yours about watching my back all the goddamn time”, the Senju chuckled wryly, making Madara’s already bad-tempered  expression even more flustered, “Second, you’re the one who’s overconfident. Look, your mouth is even bleeding a bit-”

Before Hashirama could touch Madara’s face in order to wipe the thin scarlet fillet dripping from the corner of the other man’s lips, the latter abruptly turned his head and licked it clean. “Hey, what’s up?”, the Senju confusedly asked, without understanding his friend’s sudden almost childish behaviour, “You come out of freaking nowhere, start attacking me as if there was no tomorrow and now are scowling around like that? Did Tobirama pick on you recently or something? I can talk to him if you-”

“No!”, the Uchiha yelled, his chakra field rising again while a couple of bloody droplets dripped from his mouth once more, “I just can’t stand all that stupid idleness, specially when you’re acting like you’re the biggest shit ever and don’t even have to worry about me at all!”

“Madara”, Hashirama’s voice was now gentle and soothing, “I’d never think you’re weak or anything. I didn’t know you felt like that, you were looking the happiest and most relaxed I’ve ever seen-”

The Senju suddenly shut up. His semblance was at the same time confused, surprised and completely embarrassed.

“Madara”, he was close enough to see it, but his eyes didn’t want to believe it, “Do you...”, the Uchiha turned his face again, subtly growling under his breath. Hashirama, face more red than a tomato, couldn’t avoid staring at his friend’s distinctive... prominence. 

“Ma... Madara”, Hashirama stuttered, “Do you... Have a hard-on?”

“S-shut up, Senju.” He didn’t deny it. Well, it was not like he could really do that, since it was more than obvious that something was happening there. He grunted and flushed, trying  to release himself from the wooden grip. When Hashirama finally let him go, though, he immediately proceeded to blow savage assaults onto the Senju. Not leaving a gap for his friend to start a relentless fight all over again, for he now wasn’t taken by surprise, he took a strong impulse and pushed Madara all the way to the ground. Both men brusquely fell together, Hashirama on top, holding the Uchiha’s strong and wrathful arms with his hands once more transformed into boughs. 

“Stop that. Now.” Hashirama felt how the other man slight shivered while being addressed like that, almost in a commanding way, “Will you tell me why you look so turned on right now? And, above all, why you seem more aroused the more I do this?”. Hashirama tightened his grip even more, branches and vines sprouting from the ground and holding onto the Uchiha’s legs and waist. When he managed to pull out a hoarse moan from the other man while squeezing his body with the wooden embrace, a smirk immediately lightened the sun-kissed face. 

“I see... So this really turns you on, right?”. His face was close.  _ Too _ close. Madara could feel his breath, his fucking inebriating breath, heart skipping a beat with the sudden change in Hashirama’s overall aura while gripping his whole body so firmly. The raven felt helpless and even humiliated for he hated so damn much the undeniable fact that he was indeed  _ enjoying _ it. 

He kept lying to himself, repeating in his head that it was all about rivalry, strength measuring, training and all the other excuses he could possibly make up. Now, however, that unbearable Senju was atop of him, silky hair flowing through those godlike features, smell like unparalleled and unbeatable might. That obnoxious brunette could then finish him,  literally rip his guts off, and there was nothing Madara could do. 

Hashirama was the only person in the whole ninja world capable of doing that to him. The only one who could stomp him, demean him, rip his whole dignity and pride out of him like it was nothing to begin with. Hashirama was strapping, sturdy, virile, smelt like peace but felt like war. That man could do whatever he wanted to Madara while tightly gripping him like that with his unmatchable jutsu... And  _ damn _ , if it wasn’t the most fucking thrilling thing ever. 

“Oh, you filthy Uchiha... So you have a fetish, huh?” The raven’s eyes rolled, delicious pain running through his flesh as the brunette tightened his hold as if he wanted to break Madara’s four limbs at once. “That’s why you came up with this whole clashing to begin with? You wanted me to do this?”

_ Yes _ , Madara thought, surrendering to his senses, pride being more and more dragged out of him like it was nothing but an undesirable thorn,  _ I wanted you to break me _ .  _ To make me love you, to make me hate you, to make me feel like only you can do.  _

“What do you want me to do, Madara?”. Hashirama provocatively whispered to the raven’s ear, biting its lobe until he could feel the distinctive metallic taste in his mouth. The Uchiha shuddered, every new wound making his body feel like it would burn any time soon. “You know I really hate hurting people, especially when it comes to you, but looking at you like this...” The Senju’s thirsty eyes wandered throughout the other man’s body, noticing how helpless it seemed. He didn’t want to fight to begin with and never looked at his friend like that — well, Madara had an undeniable charm and was quite easy on the eye, but whenever such thoughts crossed  Hashirama’s mind he would just promptly shake them off and laugh at how stupid it was to come up with those things. 

“Tell me. Look at me, and tell me what you want.” The Senju’s voice was harsh, authoritarian, but that unbelievably stubborn Uchiha wouldn’t give in. “All right, if that’s how you want it to be...” 

Hashirama flexed one of his knees and approached Madara’s crotch. He grinned when the raven tried his best to hold some loud moans while his hard-on was being so roughly massaged. 

“Quit being so proud. Tell me what’s on your mind and I’ll do it. It’s not like I could resist you right now anyway...”. The brunette wouldn’t give up now that something like that awakened inside him. He was strong, gentle, committed, sensitive, loyal, idealistic, a natural leader, somewhat goofy and had a couple of bad habits — but, until then, he never thought he could be so... lustful. Specially for his childhood friend, the one without whom his dreams would have never come true, the man he shared his life and soul with — well, in a brotherly way, of course. 

But  _ oh _ , if he wasn’t so very appealing... Unspeakable things came across Hashirama’s mind while thin vines stealthily started crawling under Madara’s clothes and softly touched his scarred, yet soft skin. While the Senju was partially controlling the sprouts, some of them were just unconscious manifestations of his own emotions. He was life itself, and Madara knew it very well. Sparks of delight travelled through the raven’s bloodstream as he felt the lively energy penetrate his skin, tiny twigs reaching and swirling his hard, sensitive nipples.

The Uchiha was always so covered up. A dark overcoat with oversized sleeves and a wide turtleneck, baggy pants, sometimes even a pair of gloves... Not to mention his unruly  jet-black mane covering almost half of his face. The only parts of his body that were always visible were his fiery, piercing eyes —  _ eye _ , to be more accurate, since one of them usually had a thick curtain of hair hiding its shine —, his fine complexion, his pretty lips and his small, elegant feet...  _ Damn it _ . Hashirama just wanted him so bad. To kiss him, bite him, tame him, have every part of that beautiful man to himself... And he could, and  _ would _ do it, since the blatant, flaming desire for each other effused throughout the place like a dense cloud of the most lecherous prurience. 

The more Hashirama stimulated Madara’s skin with his sprouts, the more the Uchiha shivered, breathing hard and erratically. Watching and feeling that so very tempting man’s reactions got the brunette’s chakra manifestations even rougher, stiff branches arising as his throbbing cock was painfully squeezed inside his pants. 

The unbearably annoying piece of cloth hiding the Uchiha’s muscular and sweaty chest was promptly torn by the vines. They didn’t fucking care how they would go back to the village with clothes ripped in pieces, as long as they could utterly feel each other’s body. 

Hashirama greedily reached the raven’s lips, mouths devouring each other and moist tongues dancing like a clash under the pouring rain. Madara roughly sucked the Senju’s tongue, briefly gasping for air only to keep on exploring him as if he wanted a part of the other man to himself — which only wasn’t far from the truth, but also he  _ did _ make it, in a sense. He almost never had a chance to rip any blood out of his lifelong rival, yet he did it while strongly biting Hashirama’s lower lip. 

The brunette proceeded into drawing a path of passionate kisses, licks and bites through Madara’s face and neck,  leaving bruises and hickeys all the way down to his chest. He felt the salty, ashy taste of the Uchiha’s sweat, along with an intoxicating scent of ember, petrichor, iron and autumn leaves. 

The delight of hearing the lewd moans while nibbling the rosy nipples harder and harder until it got surely painful made Hashirama decide he would definitely get Madara to tell him what he wanted him to do. He wanted that stubborn Uchiha to give in, he needed to hear him begging to be subdued, fucked to his core, just as he clearly craved to. 

“You’re such a dirty bitch, Madara”, Hashirama bit all around the raven’s chest, speaking maliciously as he heard the sound of that racing heart now so close to him, “You want me to fuck you, right? You want me to fuck you so hard, to treat you like a little slut until I wreck that giant ego of yours. You’re a goddamn masochist, Madara... It’s really hot.”

“You will get nothing of me, Hashirama”, he tried his best to keep a steady voice even when his body was blatantly revealing how flustered he actually was, “If you want me on my knees, you will have to force me.” Oh, if that wasn’t a beautiful request.

“As you wish, Madara”. The Senju loosened his grip for a brief instant before pulling the raven’s torso and getting him up. Tied up with the ruthless vines once more, Madara was coarsely pushed to the ground, arms behind his body, humiliatingly kneeled down before Hashirama’s compelling figure.

“Since you insist on being too pigheaded and conceited to admit you want that pretty body of yours to be mine, I guess I’ll have to wait. I’d never force anything on you. How do you feel about that?” The brunette grasped the raven’s chin, lifting it rudely and pressing his fingers against the cheeks. He forced his thumb into the swollen mouth, painfully  wrenching Madara’s arms when he attempted to bite it. “Hey, don’t do that. Can’t you see you have no power now?” 

The Uchiha growled as he lasciviously sucked that finger, his keenest and most provocative look deeply piercing Hashirama’s eyes while doing it. 

“You’re really giving me ideas... Is this how hard you want to blow me?” Seeing the naughty smirk on Madara’s face after the question, the taller man felt an urge to be touched and stimulated by that velvety mouth. He quickly pulled down his pants, only enough for his large, dripping cock to get right in front of the kneeling man’s face. 

The raven felt his mouth fill up with saliva. All he could think about was getting that delicious dick deeply buried down his throat, making it hard to breath as that mighty man standing before him once more defied his honour and integrity. Madara bended until he could reach it, but Hashirama took a step back, shaking his head in negation.

“Say it. Say how much you want it.” He firmly gripped Madara’s hair by the root and lifted his face again, “Say. It.”

_ I hate you, Hashirama _ , the raven thought,  _ I hate you so fucking much. Well, fuck it.  _

_“_ I wanna suck you dry. I want you to cum on my face, to rip out strands of my hair, to do me like only you could. I want you to treat me like you do in the battlefield, because whenever I keep losing to you despite fighting with all my might, all I can think of is having you inside me again and again. I need you to fuck me, to beat me, because I’m a fucking mess of a man who gets off to pain and to the sight of death, and you’re the only fucking one who can give that to me anytime you want. And you’re hot, you’re so hot and appealing I can’t stop looking at you. Why the fuck do you have to be  like that? Is this what you wanted to hear, Hashirama? I said it. Took enough of my dignity already?”

“Good, Madara, very good”, Hashirama smirked, patting the raven’s head like he was his little pet — and wasn’t he? —, just to grab his hair again and hit his face with the hard, throbbing cock. “I’ll do everything you want. All I wish is to fulfil your desires and make your dreams come true. If you keep on being this good, I’ll treat you just like you deserve”.

Madara gulped down the large dick the deepest he could, moving his tongue up and down its length while sucking it roughly and noisily, saliva dripping on his chin and on Hashirama’s groin. The latter pulled the abundant black hair until he could feel strands breaking on his hand, chakra field greatly rising from the delicious stimulation received from the greedy, moist and warm mouth. He thrust in, groaning as the raven sucked him deeper and choked on his cock. 

Branches began to arise from the ground, circundating Madara’s whole body, now all helpless and immobilized. Hashirama pushed the raven’s head towards himself, fucking his mouth and throat until electric shocks took over his body, intense waves of pure pleasure getting his whole body to tremble. He quickly took his dick off Madara and stroked it till the Uchiha’s face was nothing but a mess of sweat, slobber and cum. 

Madara gasped through his partially open, swollen lips. Teardrops dribbling down from the reddish eyes, throat sore and scalp aching from the ripped out strands of hair. He wanted more...  _ so _ much more. 

“So this is another way to get your eyes spinning like that, huh.” He didn’t notice until Hashirama said it. His sharingan was activated all that time. Every single second of it was recorded in his mind, sensations included. He could _see_ it,  every movement, every feeling. He could read the brunette’s most subtle actions — and of course he was going to use it on his own favour. 

“So you’ll keep it on? You don’t want to forget it, right?”. A single hit of a wide bough on the back and Madara fell down, completely immobilized. Head and shoulders on the damp soil, ass up in the air, legs spread apart without any possibility of self-defence. “Now you can’t see it any more. But don’t worry, you won’t need a sharingan in order to remember this for the rest of your life.”

“You’re so full of yourself”, the raven’s muffled voice still tried to debate even his odds being, to put simply, none at all. 

“Then I’ll leave it up to you to tell me if I was right about this after all”. Hashirama’s vines wandered across Madara’s naked torso, reaching the dark pants still standing between the brunette and his ultimate goals. “Wow... So you were hiding all  _ this _ under these baggy clothes. Such a waste.” He kneeled behind the other man, yearning for his rich, luscious flesh. 

The Senju began by gently caressing the clear, soft skin — but it didn’t take long until he started grasping it harder and harder, smiling at how good those tender bits felt on his hands. He spanked it once, twice, thrice and more, watching the red bruises form all over the pale ass while it beautifully bounced after each hit. Eagering vines crawled on and squeezed the juicy buttocks, the delightful stingy sensations making Madara want to beg for more — which he obviously wouldn’t. 

“It looks so... immaculate. I almost feel guilty for wanting to fuck you”. As vines spread apart the butt cheeks, the small, rosy and untouched hole involuntarily winked, demanding  for attention. Hashirama brushed his thumb on it, gently trying to get its tip inside. The raven immediately shuddered, getting the brunette to chuckle at how adorable the tiny moan sounded.

“You’re too pretty to be real, Madara”. Bending over the naked body and grabbing it tight, Hashirama spat abundantly on the blinking asshole and, without any ceremony, buried his face between the fleshy cheeks. The raven couldn’t look, move the slightest bit or hold the loud, mewling moans his body made every time the moist tongue circled his orifice, travelled across his perineum and got to his testicles. The warm mouth licked and sucked all the way up and down, saliva dripping as Madara felt his muscles relax more and more with the delicious stimulation.

While the brunette worked on his balls, thin vines carefully glided into the rosy hole, opening passage as the slight stinging gave place to the pleasant sensation of being slowly filled. Despite the burning desire he had been feeling for some time, the raven was far too proud to touch himself while thinking of that stupid Senju. That stupidly attractive, alluring, insufferably tempting Senju. All those sensations were, therefore, completely novel and went far beyond his filthiest dreams had ever gone. 

“You’re big, Madara. No wonder even that much fabric couldn’t hide your... excitement.” Hashirama grabbed the stiff cock, spreading precum that flowed by the sensitive length. The vines wandered inside Madara until they reached his sweet, already swollen spot. His muscles ached while strong, involuntary contractions were strained by the thick branches that constricted his whole self. He panted and groaned as the breathtaking sensations of pain and pleasure took over his mind and body.

They didn’t give a damn about anything. Their surroundings, remains of their recent quarrelling, were nothing but a chaotic mix of ashes, dirt and a former forest transformed in a mess of smashed trees and sprigs randomly arising from the ground. They were wrapped around each other’s finger by then — the only thing that actually mattered. 

The raven could feel Hashirama’s arousal flowing through the vines and twigs crawling over and inside the body helplessly bent in front of the latter. His chakra was nearly overwhelming, the vitality and desire spreading from his mouth and hands, from the life that grew all around them, shamelessly radiating through Madara’s most intimate parts. It felt like liveliness, power, strength — almost as if the tremendous might the Uchiha had always looked up to was being, at that moment, shared with him. And it felt so,  _ so _ fucking good. 

“I don’t want you to cum yet”, Hashirama, noticing how the other man looked and sounded close to his peak, got some vines to tightly grasp the basis of the throbbing cock, preventing him from reaching climax too soon, “I want to look at you when you do it, and I wanna be inside you when it happens”. 

The brunette’s thumb drew circles around the dripping glans, going down the whole length and up again, stroking it more and more vigorously at each time. Madara felt his body was going to be set on fire at any instant, for every single possible reaction to that overwhelming pleasure was being hindered — he couldn’t move, he couldn’t touch himself or Hashirama, he couldn’t even fucking cum. All that impotence and overstimulation triggered something inside him — when he came to realisation, tears were already rolling down his face. Copious amounts of them. He fought to his very limit, mind and body, but ended up stripping himself of any remaining  haughtiness or hubris. The all-mighty, ruthless, universally feared Uchiha Madara was, at that very moment, utterly and inexorably subdued. 

“Are you crying?”, the Senju’s voice was gentle and soothing, “Is this too much? Come here, I’ll take good care of you”. Madara’s body was slowly released from the strong wooden embrace, tingling sensations travelling through his muscles as he felt his bloodstream flowing normally again. Big, warm hands reached his arms, carefully grabbing and turning his body. The kindest, brightest smile shined on the handsome face right above him. 

“Are you ok?” 

“I’ve already told you, Hashirama... I’m not a fragile little fucking flower. Let me feel you inside me. Show me what you’re good for”. 

A loud laugh pierced Madara’s ears, turning his face to its usual grimace. “Just look at you... You’re a shivering, crying mess, but still wanna keep that conceited attitude. Come on, we both know how you really feel”. The brunette got closer to Madara, deep voice provocatively whispering to his ear, “As I said, I’ll fulfil every single wish and whim of yours right now... Watching you like that is just too good”. 

Hashirama pushed the thick, naked legs towards the Uchiha’s torso, getting surprised by how flexible he was. After massaging the already stimulated orifice with some soothing chakra, he carefully slid his dick inside, groaning as he felt the warm, tight embrace around his intimacy.

“I wanna see you, Hashirama...”. With an abrupt hand move, Madara torn apart the brunette’s elegant pastel garment from the clavicle to the lower abdomen. “I could’ve just taken it off, you know...”, Hashirama panted as the other man ran sharp  nails across his bare chest, leaving bloody scratches all over his tanned, muscular trunk. 

“Shut up and fuck me”. The Senju smiled, his arousal to the top as he watched that strong, well-built man soaked in sweat, gasping, moaning and holding him hard as he thrust in more and more intensely. Madara was simply stunning, and those deliciously delightening expressions on his face were all because of Hashirama. He had put the proudest man he’d ever known on his knees, on all fours, helplessly crying, begging to be fucked by him. It was indeed amazing, but looking straight into those fiery, lustful eyes while they touched each other in the most intimate way felt just transcendental. 

Hashirama didn’t have the time or the will to escape the spinning scarlet eyes that pulled him to the alternate — not so much, though — reality in which he and Madara were one. That filthy Uchiha got into the Senju’s mind, making him feel everything Madara did. 

“Did you believe you were the only one capable of some kinky games? You’re the one feeling me right now, and no mokuton is getting you out of here”. Hashirama felt his own body being intensely stimulated inside Madara’s luscious loins while the latter reached his slender neck and choked him with a strong hand. Moreover — it was like the raven’s whole arousal, sensations and pleasure were being shared with him. It was overwhelming and almost surreal. 

“Trying to take some of your dignity back, Madara?”, the brunette smirked, “I don’t mind... You can take whatever you want from me”. As he speeded up his thrusts, Madara bent his back, loudly groaning as tingling waves of pure bliss travelled throughout his body. Hashirama also felt it — oh, he _did_ feel it —, involuntarily bending over the raven’s trunk and grasping those built shoulders so tight colour even  vanished from his fingers. They were close to climax,  _ so _ close, and they would get there together. 

“Go on, Hashirama... Fill me up and take me down”. 

The ground quaked under them as strong chakra waves came out of both bodies, the air heavy, inebriating and drenched in nearly godlike power as the men reached their peak at the same time. Branches arose all over the place, red flowers sprouting around Madara’s body.

“What is this?”, the raven wryly asked, panting, “Got emotional, Senju?” 

“Can I kiss you?” Hashirama ignored the teasing, for all he could think of was having that man entirely to himself. He had already got into Madara’s body and mind, but didn’t know whether he could actually reach his heart. 

“What?”, the raven snarled, “But we already kissed, nitwit. Why couldn’t you-”

“Not like that. I mean, is this what you wanted? Only this? Do you like me, Madara?”

“What is this about, Hashirama? You aren’t making any sense-”

“Do you  _ really _ like me? Or you already got what you came for? Because if you don’t fancy me like that I promise I’ll leave you alone and you won’t ever need to explain anything to me and-”

“Shut the fuck up”. The Uchiha had a soft, yet sly smile. “Are you worried I was just looking for sex? Hey, quit moping around”. He lifted Hashirama’s chin, looking deep into the sad nut-brown eyes, “Do you wanna be with me?”

“Wait, what-”

“Are you stupid? Do. You. Wanna. Be. With. Me?”, Madara stared at the brunette’s confused semblance.

“I... do. Yes, I do. So are we... together now?”

“Why did I even mind asking? Of course you’re stupid”. Harshly pulling the Senju towards himself, he began a passionate kiss.

“Hey, Madara”, Hashirama, panting amidst the exchange of touches, looked like he came to a sudden realisation.

“What now?”, the raven growled.

“How are we gonna go back to the village like this?”

For the first time in nigh on five hours, they looked around and noticed the utter mayhem left in midst of those woods. Their clothes were filthy and torn, their hair was a complete mess and they were covered in sweat, dirt and mud. They looked fucking awful. 

“I guess the only solution is doing it again and again till it’s late and dark enough for us to go back without being noticed”.

“You...”, Hashirama grinned at the raven’s cunning semblance, “You’re nasty, Madara. I love you”.


	2. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Push up to my body  
> Sink your teeth into my flesh  
> Bite into me harder  
> Sink your teeth into my flesh  
> Hold me up against the wall  
> Give it till I beg, give me some more  
> Make me bleed, I like it rough"
> 
> — Simon Curtis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to add a second chapter to this. Why not?

One tomoe to make it rougher. Two to just keep going. Three to ease down. Mangekyo to stop immediately. Madara had never gone past two, and neither did his lover.

  
Their first time together was, to put nicely, unexpected and peculiar. Ever since then, the Uchiha would push himself and Hashirama to their limits during their most intimate moments. While he gave his lover the power to tame him in nearly whatever ways the brunette came up with, the latter’s biggest challenge was to put his gorgeous little beast on a collar... Because God only knows what could happen if he didn’t. And well, he wasn’t complaining about that at all.

  
Hashirama was prone to engage in a few bad habits — the most infamous ones being drinking and gambling. Their filthy little game, though, was by far the most thrilling and addictive one he had ever played.

  
In the beginning, the Senju clan head could barely believe the dirty paths his mind started walking by. When he least expected, however, he was already lost in the raven's fiery eyes. If indulging in that flame meant he would be dragged to hell as soon as his heart stopped beating, he didn't mind to burn.

  
Madara was powerful, manly, imposing. The scarred tawny beige complexion told tragic stories about loss and conflict — many of which the Senju himself took great part in. The jet-black mane suited him well, for the raven was much like a wild cat taking over whichever land he stepped onto. He was fierce, instigating, as alluring as one could be, but still so sensitive and caring... _Fuck_ , Hashirama just wanted him so bad — body, mind, heart and soul, for as long as forever could possibly mean.

  
Whenever they decided to put on a show, the men had to meet the farthest away from the village they could. Even if they had seen each other minutes before such encounters, perhaps dealing with work and people, or maybe just chilling together, everything was different when they stepped onto stage. It was their own personal world, apart from the rest, where their could share the deepest aspects of themselves just like the everlasting soulmates the deities, the stars or, for fuck's sake, the devil himself, decided they should be.

  
It wasn't all about sex, though — way far from that, actually. Not a fragile little fucking flower, huh, the brunette often thought, smirking as he remembered how good it felt to see that beautiful, yet obnoxiously proud Uchiha, as nothing but a crying mess shivering at his feet. His favourite part, though, was taking care of Madara after the peak of it all had ended. Whenever the Senju had the opportunity to hold him tight, both men naked, exhausted, soaked in sweat and drowning together in inimaginable pleasure, he felt their special bond would never be broken by anything or anyone.

  
Hashirama had a hard time on that afternoon while dealing with clan matters, for everything he could think of was the conversation he had with Madara on that very morning. The whole expectancy and fantasizing before a scene that both of them came up with together always managed to get him spacing out all day long. It felt intimate and sexy, yet bonding in a rather dreamlike way.

  
“So”, Hashirama started, gently running his fingers across his little spoon’s silhouette while both leisurely laid down on Madara’s bed, “do you really wanna try that thing?”.

  
“I already told you, Senju”, the raven’s hoarse morning voice came to a halt while he yawned longly, “you’re mine to play with until you make me stop. If that’s your newest brilliant idea, I’m in”.

  
His to play with. Yes, yes he was. Every whim and desire, said and done. He would never risk losing the game, for the utmost prize was having Madara melting in his arms, nothing on their minds but each other.

  
Hashirama smirked at the raven’s provocative countenance, “How are you gonna torture me tonight?”

  
“Maybe I could make you beg this time. But well, unlike yourself I’m not a sucker whom one can easily talk into doing stuff. Unless...”

  
“Unless I take advantage of a certain weakness of yours. Madara, you quirky fox”, the brunette laughed loudly at how his lover would never miss a chance to come out on top while planning a new scene.

  
Madara, following the path amid the trees, could feel Hashirama’s chakra getting closer. Being a better sensor than the latter, he often managed to strike first as they approached each other. It wouldn’t be different this time.

  
The Senju smirked as he felt the familiar aura of danger building around him. He shivered out of excitement as he knew what would happen next. If anyone told him some weeks earlier that he’d yearn that much for a good fight with Madara after working so hard for peace, Hashirama probably would guffaw and dismiss it as some kind of crazy mushroom trip. Now, however, he not only craved for it, but also got sort of... well, turned on. It seemed that naughty Uchiha had hitched him for good.

  
So their swashing waltz had finally started. Kicks, jumps, violent blows. With the giant scythe on one hand and his eyes glowing scarlet under the ghostly shine of that full moon, Madara looked quite like an angel of death. _So beautiful_ , Hashirama thought as he tried to reach the man that was swiftly dodging his deep forest boisterously burgeoning from all over the ground.

  
The blue shining humanoid trunk radiating pure, deadly chakra. The sprouting of life itself taking over everything around them. Power, energy, vitality — they were so alive, so damn alive, as they didn’t feel with anyone or anything but each other. Anyone watching that spectacle would either be astonished or deadly scared. For them, though, it was just part of their more than baffling foreplay.

  
Hashirama was ready to grasp the Uchiha’s limbs with his wooden arms as the latter came close in order to blow melee attacks. Madara’s raging chakra, as usual, was destroying the whole scenario with huge katana in each of its four giant humanoid arms. He had managed to surpass the obstacles made by the Senju’s mokuton, getting closer without being ultimately immobilized by the mighty tree boughs sprouting everywhere. You’re getting even better, Madara, Hashirama smiled as he witnessed, like his lover would say, the other man’s dancing moves getting more and more unbelievably powerful.

  
Uncountable fierce strikes were given in the middle of that havoc, chakra waves spreading like the raging wind on a stormy night. By then, the villagers were already used to their late night training sessions — what could be wrong with their leaders practicing together a bit, right? It only meant they would be more prepared in case anyone tried to do something against their newborn settlement.

  
Tobirama, on the other hand, wasn’t that naive — he kept pushing his brother into letting slip some dubious information, even though he didn’t really know how he could possibly use it without starting an undesirable mishmash. Well, it wasn’t like Hashirama really cared anyway — he was ready to assume his relationship with Madara, even though most people had already noticed there was something else going on between them. They just didn’t know how intense was that ‘something else’.

  
Speaking of intensity, the Senju barely noticed when he got trapped in that treacherous look. He was actually too busy admiring the whole scenario, including those mesmerizing, piercing eyes. Thousand of enemies had fallen just after looking at them, countless crowds shivered just by hearing of the almost invincible Uchiha doujutsu. The God of shinobi was the only one that could beat the ultimate version of it, the mighty Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in all of its glory.

  
Well... Not at that night, though. Hashirama fell to his knees as Madara stood in front of him, fiercely looking down just as a predator that had just ambushed its prey.

  
“What happened, Hashirama?”, the Uchiha wryly asked, “Your step is kinda weak tonight. Taking easy on me? Or maybe you wanted this to happen?”

  
 _Yes, I did_. Immediately after letting it slip, the raven started laughing.

  
“You’re like an open book, you know? Don’t forget I’m in your mind right now”, Madara bent over the other man, roughly grabbing a bunch of his silky hair and making he look directly into his eyes, “Let’s make it be good for both of us, shall we?”

  
Hashirama felt he was in some sort of alternate reality — and he indeed was. A separate world in which Madara was both God and the Devil, the hangman and the saviour. The Senju was finally his to play with.

  
The deep, keen voice echoed everywhere as Hashirama seemed to be falling into an endless dark void. “Well, well... What should I do to you first?”. The malice behind those words could be felt to the flesh and bones, “You know, I’ve always wondered how it would feel to have you on your knees. Always so untouchable... Fuck, this is good. I could even make you bleed right now... But let’s start this right”.

  
Hashirama was suddenly pulled back to reality, still in the same position as he gazed into those eyes. His scalp tingled and strands of his hair broke with the harsh grip. He sensed a subtle motion, making some effort to look down only to see Madara taking off one of his shoes.

  
The Uchiha rubbed his foot on the muddy ground, the small, elegant toes getting dirty with the contact. Hashirama felt them crawling up his thigh, not taking long before reaching his crotch.

  
It didn’t take much effort to get the Senju aroused with that touch. Madara followed the length of the hard-on growing under the layers of black fabric, rubbing its tip with his brazen toes. Nothing escaped the raven’s pervasive sight, especially the sensations he inflicted on his helpless lover.

  
“You breath is getting heavier. Do you like this?”

  
 _Yes, I do. I love your pretty feet, feeling them like this is so good_ , Hashirama answered in his mind, knowing Madara could promptly read any of his thoughts.

  
“Is that so? In this case...”, a tear ran down the Senju’s face as the raven ruthlessly trampled on his intimacy, “Do you still like them when I do this?”

  
 _It hurts... But..._ , Hashirama trembled by feeling the aching pain flow throughout his body, yet it didn’t feel entirely bad... Damn, could he a masochist just like his lover? Or maybe it was good to watch Madara having fun?

  
The Senju barely had time to reflect on that when the pain suddenly stopped. He had fallen into the void again, body seeming to float as if there was no gravity. And then, he was pulled to reality once more.

  
He was being stimulated again. Why did it feel even better after that brief torture? Was it like having a cup of fresh water to quench prolonged thirst? But being hit like that didn’t actually feel as bad as being thirsty, to start with... And so he was stomped on again.

  
As he fell into the endless darkness inside those eyes, shooting pain got mixed with pleasure, like Madara was soothingly caressing him from deep inside. It was awkwardly good, just like the relief of having a dislocated joint put back to place. The raven did it a couple more times, each one feeling better than the previous, to the point even that ache itself got somewhat arousing.

  
Hashirama felt a hard hit on his face when pulled back to reality. “Who could imagine you’d like this that much... Perhaps I should make it a little bit harder. What do you think?”

  
 _One_ , the brunette immediately thought. “Oh, really? Well, then”.

  
The Uchiha felt the stiff muscles of Hashirama’s abdomen and chest as he travelled up the strong torax with his foot. He reached the collarbone, neck and head, smirking as he felt how the Senju’s breath got heavier with that touch.

  
“You say you love my feet”, Madara said as he slowly ran his toes across the other man’s face, “So you mustn’t like it when they’re dirty like this, am I right?”

  
 _You are_. The Uchiha followed the shape of the brunette’s lips with his big toe, leaving dirt crumbs along it. Getting it inside Hashirama’s mouth, Madara did the same with the moist gum and inner part of those lips.

  
The Senju raised his arms, reaching the raven’s ankle and pulling it towards himself. “Lick it clean now. You should feel lucky I let that filthy mouth of yours wipe the dirt off my foot. You aren’t really worth of it, but I’m in a good mood”.

  
 _Thank you, Madara. I won’t let you down_. Hashirama sucked the Uchiha’s toes, circling them with his warm tongue and running his teeth along the slightly callous skin. He didn’t mind swallowing some dirt particles as long as he had that pretty foot inside his mouth.

  
The raven pulled his foot off, kicking the brunette’s face before getting it back to the ground.

  
“You’re repugnant”, Madara rudely grabbed Hashirama’s face, pressing his cheeks while staring at him with the most disgusted expression, “Who would think the God of shinobi could be so loathsome? Look at you, kneeling before me, acting like a toy being rended by a feral cat’s claws”.

  
The Uchiha spat on the Senju’s face just before hitting him with an open hand, “How pathetic. You aren’t worth the dirt I made you swallow”. Hashirama could only admire the man standing before him, feeling his dignity being ripped out like only Madara could do. Like a sable lion playing with its prey before devouring it to the last bone, that man had no mercy. The Senju had never asked for it, however.

  
Madara pushed the Senju’s chest with his foot, making him fall to the muddy ground. He crouched above the lying man’s hips, abruptly sitting on his lap and bending over his trunk.

  
“Oh, what is this?”, the Uchiha smiled in a both manic and derisive way as he felt the large volume under his ass, “What are you so turned on for? Do you really think you’re getting some relief today?”. Madara grabbed Hashirama’s neck, pressing it tight for some seconds and loosening it. He pushed the brunette inside the alternate reality within his eyes, allowing them to feel each other’s intense arousal amid all that filthy degradation. One could say they were both mad for liking that kind of thing so much, but who gave a fuck about what anyone said? Not them. Besides, what was wrong about going a little crazy here and there?

  
Madara grabbed Hashirama’s chin, forcing his mouth open, “You aren’t even worth my spit, but I’m feeling generous today”. He didn’t stop the sharp eye contact for even a second while letting his drool dribble into the mouth of the man lying under his grisp. The Senju’s hands automatically reached the raven’s loins, which were lasciviously rolling on his lap. His erection already felt painful inside those pants, throbbing each time the Uchiha rubbed back and forth against his lap.

  
“Do you feel this?”, Madara bit all the way from Hashirama’s jaw until his ear, leaving reddish teeth marks, some of them deep enough for some scarlet droplets to emerge from the skin, “Do you like what’s in your hands, making your dick so hard like that?”, the raven whispered to the brunette’s ear, lustful and mischievous, “You. Won’t. Have. It”.

  
Hashirama’s sight suddenly darkened, just a few seconds before a sharp, cold object torn his shirt from the collar to the hips, slightly scratching his skin. It slowly went all the way up again, just a little rougher than before. As it went down once more, the movements were quicker and harsher. By the time the blade reached his neck, it was pressed hard enough to drill through the skin, a couple of red droplets mixing with sweat and dirt.

  
“I know you can heal as easy as that”, Madara whispered to the brunette’s ear while running the kunai from one side of the latter’s neck to the other, “But before you do it, I’ll leave a mark on you. It might not stay on your skin”, the raven spoke, lust leaking out from each word, “But it will surely stay on your memory”.

  
The kunai made its path until Hashirama’s chest. His sight was still blackened, making the other senses keener and more aware. The acute pain on his skin, the warm drops emerging from his flesh and running down the trunk as he panted. The blade drew familiar shapes — up and down twice for an _‘M’_. Up for an _‘I’_. Down, up and down once more for an _‘N’_. And finally, four scratches for an _‘E’_. _‘MINE’_ — the blood didn’t lie.

  
Madara pierced his own thumb, letting blood flow as he traced the same shapes he had just drawn on that olive skin, “You can’t escape me now. Neither can I escape you. Does it scare you? Being bound to me?”.

  
 _It would scare me if I wasn’t_. More than only fluids, having their blood mixing felt like their vitality itself was coming together, as if a tiny bit of their own chakra and vital energy would forever be part of the other. Whether it was their imagination running wild from all the intense vivaciousness, from thoughtlessly indulging into carnal sensations, or whether something was really happening there — it didn’t really matter.

  
Just after having his sight retrieved, Hashirama torn Madara’s navy blue overcoat from the wide turtleneck to the thick thighs. _I want you_ , the Senju thought, his pulsating cock demanding for attention, _I want you so bad_. The raven looked hauntingly beautiful, moonlight outlining the sturdy, yet fine silhouette, making the sweat droplets shine all over his skin. Wind had the distinctive black mane flowing around along with the ripped shreds of fabric, and the staggering scarlet eyes shone enough to reveal the malice of that smile. A fallen angel, a demon, an incubus... He could easily be any of those.

  
“Do you want me?”, Madara provocatively asked, “Too bad. I’ve already told you, Hashirama. You won’t have it”. The raven crawled on his knees until his face was just above the Senju’s hips. Pulling down the black pants without caring if they would be ripped up or whatsoever, he faced the large, dripping cock in front of his thirsty eyes.

  
“You wanna feel me sucking you dry?”, Madara slowly ran the warm tongue around the reddish glans, feeling the salty taste of the precum as he sucked its tip with moist lips, “You wanna be inside me, feel me squeezing you tight?”

  
 _Yes, I do. Please, Madara..._ The Uchiha was still in his mind, reading all his deepest thoughts and feelings like they were an open book.  
“Say it again”, the raven demanded, tongue going up and down the Senju’s length, “And say it out loud”.

  
“Please, Madara”, Hashirama panted, “I wanna be inside you”.

  
“Very well”, Madara agreed. The brunette felt it wouldn’t be so easy, however. That Uchiha did play some dirty little games.

  
But it wasn’t like the Senju worried about that while feeling the warm mouth embracing his cock, blowing the deepest it could as saliva dribbled down his balls and groin. Madara sucked it faster, stronger, not minding whether he would choke as the stiff volume reached his throat.

  
Hashirama got closer to his climax each time the Uchiha went up and down. Closer, closer, so close... Until it suddenly came to a halt.

  
The raven had never stopped the eye contact, but the Senju was far too drenched in delight and didn’t realise it. That man was so mischievous, so nastily mean that he made sure to leave some of the pleasant sensations while pulling Hashirama into the void, “I told you. You won’t have it”.

  
When Madara released the Senju back to reality, he was already blowing the throbbing cock once more. Deeply buried into that hot mouth, Hashirama was getting so close. Too bad the Uchiha could feel his peak, and so it stopped again.

  
“Don’t you wanna kick my balls again? Rip some of my blood out? This is torture, Madara”, the brunette whined, testicles painfully burning from the orgasm denial.

  
“Can I hear a three?”, the raven provoked.

  
“No... Not yet. Two”.

  
“Write your words down”.

  
As if it wasn’t enough to deny him the pinnacle of pleasure again and again, the Uchiha started interrupting it with painful stimuli. Squeezing the testicles, biting the glans, anything that could possibly force gasping groans out of Hashirama. The latter pushed Madara’s head towards himself, but was immediately pulled into the ruthless grasp of those eyes.

  
“Please, Madara”, the Senju begged, body burning hot and shivering from the overwhelming stimulation, “Just let me”. Even though the sharingan was suppressing part of the brunette’s chakra from building up, wooden branches came out of the ground as it shaked under their bodies with all that energy flowing around.

  
“Shut up, Hashirama”, the raven let go of his cock, crawling across the Senju’s body as trembling hands buried its nails on his skin. He briefly stopped above those hips, only to provocatively rub the large cock against his loins. Hashirama was just going to push him down, but was promptly hit on the face.

  
“Do this again and the next thing you’ll do is healing your gelded dick”. Madara squatted on the Senju’s face, juicy flesh almost asphyxiating him as that ass rubbed against his chin and mouth. Hashirama grasped it tight, massaging it roughly as he licked and sucked the rosy orifice.

  
“Now your mouth is busy with something better than getting on my nerves... Oh, fuck...”, the Uchiha moaned, bending his head back as the warm tongue penetrated him and the big, strong hands made his skin tingle from the harsh clench.

  
Tension built up on his pelvic muscles as Hashirama pressed his tongue against Madara’s perineum. It felt very goddamn good — but it wasn’t just sexual pleasure, however.

“Is everything all right?”, the brunette asked, stopping for an instant in order to catch some breath.

  
“Y-yes”, the raven’s legs trembled a little as the familiar pressure on his crotch, “Just keep going”.

  
“Hmn”. _Fucking hell_. He shouldn’t have drunk all that tea after the clan meeting. But they were just sitting there, Hashirama brought him a cup of it and it tasted nice…

  
 _Hashirama_.

  
“D-did you”, Madara started, panting as the pleasant stimulus made him even more eager to release it.

  
“Hmn?”, the Senju murmured, not letting go of the ass rolling on his face.

  
“Did y-you”, he tried again, “Did you put something inside my tea?”

  
“Hmnnn”. Hashirama obviously couldn’t answer with the raven sitting on his face. And, of course, they weren’t making eye contact any longer. It barely took a second until the Senju pushed Madara down, positioning himself upon the other man’s nearly naked body.

  
“Why are you asking me that?”. There was a glimpse of malice on his words, just enough for Madara to notice he wasn’t innocent, “Are you feeling something odd?”

  
“O-of course I’m not”, the raven stared at those eyes, the moonlight shifting their colour almost to an amber shade.

  
“Well... So is it okay if I do this?”. A big hand ran down Madara’s trunk, reaching the basis of his abdomen just above his crotch. Hashirama started pressing the region, massaging it with his long fingers in a circular shape.

  
“Why w-would do something like that?”, Madara shivered, his bladder starting to throb as that hand sordidly pushed it down.

  
“Why are you suddenly stuttering so much? You were so full of yourself just now. Did you get tired? Or is it something else?”

  
“Don’t... You...”

  
The Senju abruptly turned Madara’s body, making him face down. The latter’s legs were trembling as he tried to hold the sudden necessity. He would never urinate in front of anyone or, even worse, with something behind him. Especially Hashirama.

  
“I just made the process a little easier”, Hashirama, kneeling just behind the Uchiha, whispered to his ear after pulling the shivering trunk up, making him sit on his legs, “But well, it isn’t like you didn’t like that corn silk and horsetail tea”.

  
“C-corn si... You f-fucking jerk!”, Madara yelled, vines sprouting from the ground and spreading his thighs apart as he tried to join them in an urge to hold his urine inside, “Do you want that much to see me pissing myself?!”

  
“I’ve always thought you looked pretty cute all nervous with that shy bladder of yours. You agreed to try it, right? Or maybe we’ll have a three?”

  
“N-no! Two. Don’t underestimate me”.

  
“Okay, then”. Hashirama rubbed one, and then two fingers against the blinking asshole, using soothing chakra to make it easier to slide them inside. Madara buried his nails on the brunette’s arm, who readily grew some vines in order to immobilize his upper limbs. His muscles still throbbed a lot, but they got more and more relaxed as the Senju slowly massaged him all the way to that special spot.

  
The Uchiha groaned loudly when the fingers were replaced by something much larger. Hashirama thrusted slowly, but roughly. He pulled it almost entirely off and slid it all inside, making lewd noises as the groin and balls collided with those luscious buttocks.

  
“Is everything okay?”, the Senju gently asked, reaching Madara’s dripping cock and stroking it with circular hand moves from the tip to the basis and up again. The raven moaned and trembled more and more, believing that his bladder would burst at any moment as his mind tried to avoid feeling so very damn good in Hashirama’s skilled hands.

  
The movements got faster in and around Madara. The Senju bit all the way from his shoulders to his neck, kissing and licking the salty sweat. Chakra waves spread around them, the soil quivered, thick boughs and red flowers burgeoned from the ground, and the wind carried away lots of leaves and petals. I can bear it, the raven repeated to himself, body shaking uncontrollably as the intense pleasure built up, I won’t give in so easily.

  
“You can just release it, love”, Hashirama softly whispered to Madara’s ear, setting the damp hair just a little apart so he could kiss the warm, sweaty nape.

  
“I w-won’t... I can’t”. He had never been able to relieve himself when someone was around, and that obnoxious Senju always picked on him because of that. Now, he was being roughly fucked from behind, almost entirely immobilized, precum abundantly dripping from his throbbing cock and lower belly feeling like it would explode.

  
“You won’t be able to cum if you don’t release it. Just let it go”. It was happening all over again, just like on their first time. Overwhelming sensations took over his body — he couldn’t move, he couldn’t cum, he couldn’t even fucking piss. As tears started dribbling from his eyes, Hashirama held the raven’s chin and pressed two fingers against the swollen lips. Madara readily gulped them down, biting them until the metallic taste ran across his tongue.

  
“Is it a little better? Why don’t you just give in?”

  
“Hmmn”, the Uchiha gasped, not letting go of those fingers.

  
“You said I would get none tonight. Who thought a little tea could turn you into such a dirty slut again?”

  
 _Enough. Enough!_ The warm liquid finally flowed out in a flush as he panted and cried inside Hashirama’s tight embrace. He was wetting himself, his thighs and knees, not being able to stop. It was the ultimate humiliation.

  
“Thr...”

  
“Huh? What is it?”

  
“Three, Hashirama. Three!”

  
“Okay, babe”, the Senju whispered at his ear as gentle fingers wiped away the tears running down Madara’s pretty face, “Do you want me to finish it?”

  
“Y-yes”, he snuffled, “I need you to”.

  
“As you wish”. Hashirama started thrusting inside him again in the same rhythm he stroked the raven’s cock, which was wet from all that urine.

  
It didn’t take long until they reached their peak together, as usual. Intense pleasure was incredibly better when shared. Life itself grew all around them as that vivid energy flowed through the soil, air and woods, pumping across the atmosphere quite like a strong heartbeat.

  
“Hashirama”, Madara started, “Don’t you ever get tired of winning all the time?”

  
“Huh? What do you mean?”

  
“You got me to three. If it wasn’t for that fucking tea...”

  
“Yeah, I sorta cheated today”, the Senju loudly laughed, “But hey, look at the silver linings. You finally managed to pee with someone behind you”.

  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!”, the raven yelled within Hashirama’s embrace, hair being softly caressed as the latter held a chuckle, “I smell like piss, our clothes are torn to shreds, we look like we were rolling in the mud like a couple of stupid pigs and I might never be able to detangle my hair again”.

  
“And how is it different from any of our plays out here? It’s not like we usually get home neat and tidy after banging for hours in the middle of the woods”.

  
“The difference is that you made me ask you to ease down this time”.

  
“So you are all bitter and pouting around because I made your pretty ass ask for a break?”, he wryly asked.

  
“I didn’t ask for a break!”, Madara snarled, “I just needed you to... soften it a bit”.

  
“I always knew you had a soft heart deep inside”.

  
“Shut up!”, the raven yelled once more, just before melting amid Hashirama’s arms as he felt the warm lips reaching his own ones. Lying together once more, bound by blood and soul, nothing on their minds but each other at that very moment.

  
In the end, everything was just like it was supposed to be.


End file.
